Morning glory
by Misura
Summary: Crawford wakes up with three other people in his bed and reminisces on how they got there. [Schwarz-shounen ai]


Morning glory

Warnings/notes : Crawford + Schwarz / Schwarz + Crawford (kind of), Crawford pov, slighty weird and probably ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Morning glory' belongs to Jamiroquai. Lyrics unaltered (in other words, yes, they're really that short. the song's 6:24 though. ^^;)

written at 7th july 2003, by Misura

Warning : This story features four people being more or less naked and in the same bed. ^^; 

**********

__

//All of my visions were untrue//

Asleep they look so innocent and peaceful.

Like they have no cares in the world, nor cause them.

Nagi lies curled up against Farfarello, who is holding him protectively.

The arms around my own waist belong to Schuldich of course.

Without his bandana to tame it, his hair seems like wildfire, unruly and messy.

//Till I had a vision of you//

He was the first to come here and without him, I don't know, if we'd ever have gotten where we are now.

Schuldich was the spark to begin it all.

Seducing me started off as a game, a way to pass the time for him, yet it became more than he had ever imagined. It became love.

__

: Hey, we can't all see the future. :

: Would you've done the same if you'd known where it would lead to? :

: That's too hard a question to answer at this hour. Go back to sleep, you. :

I think he doesn't know it himself.

//An untimely end for all//

We live dangerously, in a dangerous world.

Emotional attachments are not a good thing under such circumstances.

__

: Nonsense. We all need this. :

: I thought you wanted to sleep. :

: Hmm, you're thinking too loud. :

//But it was only then, only then that I saw//

It was about three weeks after me and Schuldich had begun to sleep together regularly that Nagi crawled in one night.

__

: 'Crawled'? Do you have to sound so offensive? :

: Hey, it's true, chibi. :

On his face, I saw the same expression Schuldich's wore after he'd had a nightmare about his past. Haunted, and desperate for some sort of comfort.

__

: You wear that look too sometimes, love. :

: As does Farfarello. :

Neither of us could refuse him what we had given eachother.

__

: Though it took you *ages* to kiss me for the first time. :

//Saw the morning glory//

After a while, his nightmares faded, to return only when he was alone, in his own bed.

So he didn't go back there, staying with us instead.

__

: I *asked*. Politely. :

: With puppy-eyes. :

It didn't matter.

//Can't you take me there?//

Or in fact, it *did* matter.

Only the love we both gave Nagi didn't lessen the love we could give to eachother.

We were tied up in a triangle we didn't want to break.

__

: I didn't want to break it either. :

: You didn't, silly. :

Nagi presses closer to Farfarello.

Both of them are purring softly now.

__

: Cute, huh? :

//Can't you take me there?//

Farfarello slipped in three days after Nagi.

We never asked how he got out of his locked room.

We still lock it, every night, by force of habit.

He doesn't seem to mind.

__

: And then there were four. :

Four assassins.

Four lovers.

//Away from soliloquies of sadness//

There is no more mercy for our victims because of what we share.

We still kill those we are ordered without any questions.

Why risk what we have?

Our future, any future, is uncertain.

I am aware of that better than anyone.

I see futures being shaped daily.

//And prophecies of pain//

The others all have pasts to haunt them.

For me, it's the future that's looming on the horizon, threatening to tear all my dreams apart.

There are very few safe paths to tomorrow and I am the only one who can see them.

The responsibility to choose is mine, meaning the responsibility for failure will also be mine.

One day one of them will die because of the wrong decision I made.

__

: We will not blame you for it. We know you do your best. Always. :

//For us all to see//

Trust.

That will make it even worse.

There are times when I wished I didn't have the 'gift' that's more like a curse.

__

: All of us do that. :

Thus, in the end it's yet another tie that binds us together.

Something that sets us apart.

//I had a vision in my mind//

: Apart but not alone. :

: Never alone. :

Schuldich is languidly tracing circles on my back.

__

: You shouldn't worry so much, Brad. :

: We're together now. That's good enough for me. :

Farfarello bobs his head, as a sign he agrees with Nagi.

No words are spoken aloud in this place. Not anymore.

This is our sanctuary.

//I had a vision of peace//

Yet I wonder.

Does it really have to be this way?

Being together in the present, is that good enough for me too?

It's not.

I want more.

I want the future.

I want ... eternity.

//I had a vision of you//

For I couldn't face to lose a single one of them.

To know that death is our only possible future is not acceptable.

~OWARI~


End file.
